


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Raven_River



Series: Stories Based On Songs [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Police (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_River/pseuds/Raven_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard falls in love at first sight to Red Mohawk, the new guy at the club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched everyone. There were the usual people there but what had grabbed his attention was a guy who looked a bit younger than himself and who Gerard had never seen before. The guy had a red Mohawk and a scorpion tattoo on his neck. He was a great dancer and seemed to fearless, dancing with everyone. Gerard decided to go over to him. Moving slowly, Gerard started dancing in the guy’s direction, wiggling his hips slightly. When he reached he guy, Gerard ran his hands lightly over his shoulders. The guy turned around and the lights glinted off his lip and nose rings. Red Mohawk smirked and placed his hands on Gerard’s hips and pulled him close. They swayed together then Red Mohawk pressed his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard moaned and clutched at Red Mohawk’s shoulders, kissing deeper. Soft lips with cold metal pressed against his own; Red Mohawk’s tongue edged into Gerard’s mouth. When Red Mohawk pulled back his pink lips were stained with Gerard’s red lipstick.

“Want to go somewhere more private?” Red Mohawk whispered into Gerard’s ear. Gerard twitched his skirt back into position and nodded. Red Mohawk grabbed Gerard’s hand and tugged him into a bathroom stall. As soon as the door was shut Red Mohawk pressed Gerard up against the door and claimed his lips with a groan. Gerard wriggled against Red Mohawk and wrapped his arms around his neck. Red Mohawk moaned and twisted his hands into Gerard’s hair – which was coming undone. Red Mohawk slipped his hand under the hem of Gerard’s dress and Gerard froze. Red Mohawk removed his hand.

“Is that too far?” he asked throatily. Gerard nodded, letting his hands drift to Red Mohawk’s belt.

“I can blow you though?” he offered. Red Mohawk pulled Gerard into a crushing kiss and shifted so that _he_ was the one against the door. Gerard deftly undid Red Mohawk’s jeans and slipped his hand in. Red Mohawk let out a guttural moan and his head hit the door with a thunk.

It was at that moment that Gerard’s phone decided to ring. Only one person would ring Gerard at this time of the night, which meant that he _had_ to answer it. Gerard pressed a soft kiss to Red Moawk’s throat before extracting his phone.

“What is it, Mikey?” he snapped.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” came the sarcastic reply. “Did I interrupt your _fun_?”

“What the fuck do you want Mikey?” Gerard wasn’t in the mood for his brother’s bullshit.

“I just wanted to remind you that you promised Grandma that you’d visit tomorrow. I hope you got those flowers because it’s going to shut soon and you won’t have time tomorrow.”

“Fuck,” Gerard swore. “I’ll get them now.” He turned to Red Mohawk apologetically. “Sorry, I have to go now. It’s my Grandma’s birthday tomorrow and I have to buy her flowers and the shop’s gonna shut in” Gerard checked the time “ten minutes. Fuck.”

Red Mohawk kissed him one last time, sweeter than before.

“Maybe see you again?” he asked hopefully.

Gerard pressed his lips to Red Mohawk’s jaw. “Hope so.”

 

Gerard pelted down the street and caught the shopkeeper just as he was locking the door. Gerard stood there gasping – he wasn’t the fittest.

“Oh, Mr Toro,” he panted, “I need flowers for my Grandma tomorrow.” Mr Toro laughed.

“Gerard, Gerard, Gerard,” he smiled, shaking his head. “What _are_ we going to do with you?” Gerard couldn’t reply – he was still trying to catch his breath – but smiled tiredly back. Mr Toro came back out of his shop with a beautiful bunch of assorted flowers. Gerard tried to pay him but Mr Toro waved his hand away.

“Tell Elena we miss her,” Mr Toro exclaimed as he presented the flowers to Gerard.

“I will,” Gerard promised and shook Mr Toro’s hand before setting off home.

 

The next day while he was at Elena’s house Gerard couldn’t stop thinking about Red Mohawk nd how he wished that he’d gotten Red Mohawk’s name.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Elena with a smile.

Gerard sighed, “Oh, Grand _ma_.”

Elena smiled, “Oh come on, Gee. You can tell me. Who are they?” Gerard blushed.

“Grandma!” he spluttered.

“What gender are they?” Elena enquired.

“Boy,” muttered Gerard.

“What does he look like?”

“Well, he’s a bit shorter than me,” began Gerard. “He has a dyed red Mohawk, a lip ring and a nose ring. He’s got a scorpion tattoo on his neck and the most _beautiful_ hazel eyes I ever seen. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that he’d written ‘homophobia is gay’ on, so I knew he was pro-gay and wouldn’t go all homophobic on me if I made a move.”

“When did you meet him?”

“Last night at the club,” Gerard replied dreamily.

“Oooh, love is in the air!” Elena teased.

“Grandma!” Elena just laughed.

 

Gerard started to get nervous as he day drew to a close. He was going to start his new job as a secondary school art teacher tomorrow and it was invading his thoughts about Red Mohawk which were _much_ more pleasant.

“Mikey, watch a movie with me,” Gerard commanded. “I need to preoccupy my mind and zombies usually work.” Mikey looked up from where he was texting his boyfriend.

“You want me to watch a zombie movie with you because you’re nervous? Does the fact that I am having a serious discussion with my boyfriend not concern you?”

Gerard laughed, “Pete can’t do ‘serious’.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Mikey airily. “Tell me that you’ve got a boyfriend.” Gerard went bright red, something that Mikey’s sharp eyes couldn’t help but notice. He sat up straight. “Who is he, Gee?”

“Who’s who?” Gerard squeaked.

“The guy you’ve got a crush on,” answered Mikey impatiently.

“I haven’t got a crush on anyone!” Gerard protested. “I’ve barely even left the house.”

“You went to the club last night,” Mikey pointed out.

“So what?” blustered Gerard.

“What’s his name, Gee?” Gerard went pinker.

“I don’t know,” he muttered.

“Sorry?” asked Mikey in glee.

“I don’t know,” Gerard repeated, louder this time.

Mikey raised one eyebrow,” So you’ve been mooning over this guy all day, and you don’t know _his name_?”

Gerard huffed, “I haven’t been mooning! I guess I’ll watch Shaun of the Dead by myself then, though.” Mikey smiled, which was quite creepy in itself.

“Unfortunately, my ‘can’t do serious’ boyfriend has borrowed it,” he drawled.

“But I saw it yesterday!” protested Gerard.

“I lent it to him earlier,” Mikey shrugged.

Gerard narrowed his eyes, “Why was Pete here?”

“Well while you were off doing God-knows-what with Lord-knows-who, I was getting intimate with my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?” Mikey raised an eyebrow sceptically.

“Yes!” Gerard exploded. “You’re seventeen!”

“So what?” Mikey was nonchalant. “You were fifteen.”

Gerard flushed, “You know the story behind that!”

“You were drunk,” Mikey said blandly. “That’s not an excuse.” “In fact,” he added thoughtfully. “It just makes it worse.”


	2. Two - Wake Up, Motherfucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the shitty chapter that took me lord knows how long to write. I promise that the next chapter will be better. I would promise that it will be up sooner but I'm writing at least five things at once and I'm concentrating on Bullet Through A Flock Of Doves (or did I change the name again??) for the minute. However, I CAN promise you that I actually know what's going to happen as opposed to a chapter all about Gerard sleeping.  
> Oh, and the chapter title is just me getting into Mikey's character.

Gerard couldn’t sleep that night; he tossed and turned for hours. It was five o’clock by the time he finally gave up and went downstairs. That’s where Mikey found him at eight the next morning; curled up with a sketch pad on the couch.

“Gee,” Mikey shook his brother gently. “Gee, wake up.” Gerard sat up, bleary-eyed.

“What time is it?” he asked, frantically jumping up and tripping over the edge of the rug as a result.

“It’s ten past eight,” Mikey informed his socks, which were no more than five centimetres from his brother’s face. Gerard let his chin hit the floor with a thud.

“I need coffee,” he groaned.

 

Half an hour later Mikey drove to school with a very jittery Gerard in the passenger seat.

 _He shouldn’t have drunk that coffee_ reflected Mikey.

Some people may consider it embarrassing to be driven to your new job as an art teacher by your younger brother who will be one of your students; Gerard however, was very grateful for his brother. Mikey got out of the car as soon as they reached the school. Gerard sat shivering in the passenger seat.

“I’ll be in in a minute,” he squeaked.

Mikey nodded, “There’s a pack of cigarettes in the pocket of the driver door.”

Gerard smiled weakly, “Thanks.” He then shakily lit one up and breathed in in relief as the smoke filled his lungs.

 

It was three cigarettes later that Gerard felt brave enough to venture out of the car. He walked to the principal’s office quite certain that he was going to be awful. The principal, Mr Wheeler, greeted Gerard warmly and showed him to his class. A group of bored looking teenagers were already waiting outside. Mr Wheeler opened the door and ushered them in. he waited as the settled themselves down before speaking.

“As you know, our previous art teacher, Ms Bloomer, had to leave as she began touring with her band. Mr Way here has taken her place. I shall leave him to introduce himself.” Mr Wheeler turned and left the room. Gerard cleared his throat.

“Um, so yeah, my name is Gerard Way and I’m the new art teacher. Errr, I draw comics and I love Batman.”

Each class went much the same; Gerard introduced himself, all the kids names went in one ear and out the other and their faces all blurred together. At last the class before lunch came and Gerard was exhausted. He rattled off his introduction and then asked the students to introduce themselves. The names all ran into one: PetePatrickDavidJoeBradenAndyKellinVicOli. They all looked similar too, nothing out of the ordinary…except one guy. It was Red Mohawk! Red Mohawk was one of his students! Gerard groaned inwardly. _Oh shit!_ he thought. _I offered to blow one of my_ students. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed Red Mohawk’s name,

“ ‘m Frank Iero,” he mumbled, sounding bored.

Frank Iero. It suited him, kind of an old fashioned name but he looked like a Frank… Gerard had a sudden panic; what if Red Moh- _Frank_ recognised him? How could he explain why he was wearing a dress and making out with one of his students? Today was _not_ going well. At all. Gerard felt like going to sleep but he had to get through the rest of his classes first.

When the bell rang, Gerard collapsed into his chair with a ‘whew’. His mind was racing. Of all the people, he _had_ to go and choose one of his students. It all hit Gerard then; one of his _students_. How did he ever end up in this position? Gerard flopped forward onto his desk and put is head on his arms in despair.

 

Gerard was awoken by someone shaking him gently.

“Gee? Gee? Gerard! Class is about to start! Wake _up_!” Mikey hissed, frantically. “Gerard!” Mikey was getting annoyed now, he wasn’t in the best of moods and he’d already woken Gerard up once today. Gerard moaned and opened one eye.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled. Mikey lost it then.

“For fucks sake! Wake up, Gerard!” Mikey shouted, shaking him violently.

Gerard opened both eyes and squinted, “What the fuck do you want, Mikey?”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “As much as I’d love to leave you to find out, you need this job.”

“Wha?”

“You are teaching art and the students are gonna be in here in like two fucking minutes. You being half asleep is not a great first impression. Now sit the fuck up and look lively.”

“But I need to piss,” Gerard whined.

Mikey put his head in his hands. “Then go and fucking piss but hurry up about it or you’re going to be fucking late.”

“Again,” he added as an afterthought.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Young teacher, the subject  
> Of schoolgirl fantasy  
> She wants him so badly  
> Knows what she wants to be  
> Inside her there's longing  
> This girl's an open page  
> Book marking - she's so close now  
> This girl is half his age
> 
> Don't stand, don't stand so  
> Don't stand so close to me
> 
> Her friends are so jealous  
> You know how bad girls get  
> Sometimes it's not so easy  
> To be the teacher's pet  
> Temptation, frustration  
> So bad it makes him cry  
> Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
> His car is warm and dry
> 
> Don't stand, don't stand so  
> Don't stand so close to me
> 
> Loose talk in the classroom  
> To hurt they try and try  
> Strong words in the staffroom  
> The accusations fly  
> It's no use, he sees her  
> He starts to shake and cough  
> Just like the old man in  
> That book by Nabakov
> 
> Don't stand, don't stand so  
> Don't stand so close to me
> 
> Don't stand, don't stand so  
> Don't stand so close to me


End file.
